A Rose amongst the Thorns
by Abandonedkitten
Summary: Darien Shields, the most popular guy in Crossroads High, meets a masked beauty at his friend's masquerade ball. What happens when he finds out that she's Serena Tsukino, an 'unknown' that gets picked on constantly at their high school? Will true love prev
1. Introduction

**A Rose amongst the Thorns**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters that belong to the anime.

* * *

A girl sat at her desk staring down at her messy notebook and sighed softly. Serena Tsukino hated her life. She didn't have many friends and dreaded each day as it was always filled with taunting from the senior girls at her high school. Her four best friends were absolutely stunning, being the centre of attention at school. Above all else, they were popular. Something she was not. They had all tried their best to "fix" her up, but she had been considered an outcast for too long to be able to change from that mould. Sometimes she believed the only reason they were still friends was because they had known each other since kindergarten. Serena scratched her head as she attempted to solve the math problem sitting in front of her. Jumping slightly, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was only her telephone ringing.

Picking up the phone, she answered politely, "Tsukino residence, Serena speaking, whom are you looking for?"

"Hey Sere! It's Mina. Have you heard about the party that's being held at that spunk Andrew's house on Friday!" asked the excited girl on the other end of the phone.

"Uhh…No…Not really," replied Serena with a dull voice, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be on the invitation list.

"Well, it's a masquerade ball! Oh my God, doesn't that sound like so much fun? Us girls so have to go together and have matching costumes!"

"Mina, we already know that I'M not going to be invited so I don't understand why you're bothering telling me about this stupid party," responded the slightly frustrated blonde with a huff.

"Well, this is the best bit…EVERYONE from school is invited! Doesn't Andrew sound like such a sweet guy? I'm going to order our costumes tomorrow, you better come! Night Sere!"

Serena heard the click of the phone, her mouth hanging open. Mina had hung up on her. Again. Why did Mina always feel the need to have the last word in a conversation? Rubbing her tired eyes, she looked over at her clock and realized it was almost midnight. Maths would just have to wait until tomorrow to be finished. She climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, forgetting to turn on her alarm yet again.

* * *

A hysterical girl sprinted along the street, her long blonde hair flowing behind her in the wind. To new-comers to the town, she could easily have been mistaken for a marathon-runner. However, for people who had lived there for quite some time, this was just another daily occurrence.

_Stupid alarm clock, I really have to get that thing fixed_, Serena thought to herself as she rushed onto the school grounds.

Rounding a corner, she charged through the doors of her school building and climbed the many tedious steps to the level on which her classroom was situated. Pushing open the door to her home room, she thanked her lucky stars that her teacher was late as well and quickly strode over to her seat. She sat down next to two of her four best friends. Amy had a serene appearance about her, her short blue hair framing her face and creating the look of a graceful young lady. She held enormous wisdom behind her tranquil blue eyes, which would sparkle profusely when anything regarding school was mentioned. She was the genius in their pack. Lita, on the other hand, was the tallest out of their group of friends, her chocolate brown hair usually tied up in a swinging pony-tail. Her athletic body was the envy of most girls and her emerald eyes caused boys to fall to their knees by just looking into them. She was the strongest out of their group. Serena smiled at her two friends. _If only she could be as beautiful as them…_

"Good morning Serena, how are you going today?" asked Amy, politely.

"Ugh, absolutely horrible. I swear my alarm clock is broken, it never seems to work for some reason!" cried the golden-haired girl, her cheeks still red from all her running.

"Well, you're just lucky Ms. Sasaki is even later than you," teased Lita, her green eyes twinkling to life.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Lita, making both of her friends laugh at her childishness. A slender middle-aged woman walked into the classroom, her glossy black hair tied up tightly into a bun.

"Good morning, class," the teacher addressed her pupils.

"Good morning, Ms. Sasaki," the students chorused in reply, ready for another day of learning.

* * *

Serena stretched lazily as she waited for the rest of her friends to arrive. The cafeteria was crowded as usual, it being lunchtime. Everyone was sitting around eating their lunch, while at the same time catching up with friends. She beamed as she saw two familiar faces walking towards them. Mina had her usual hair-style; her sun-kissed blonde hair tied half up with an orange silk ribbon. Her sky-blue eyes seemed to smile back at her friends, her bubbly personality shining through everything she did. Mina was the optimistic one out of her friends. Raye was a complete contrast to Mina, having long raven black hair down to her waist and violet eyes that would glare cynically at anyone who dared get in her way. She was known as the bitch of their group. Although she was a very loyal and amazing friend, outsiders should be prepared to feel the wrath of her fiery personality if they do anything to annoy her. Serena watched as all the guys in the canteen stared after the two beauties and she sighed, jealousy stirring up inside her.

"Hey guys! How was English? Hope it wasn't as boring as our Geography class," Mina asked, sitting down next to Lita.

"I thought it was very interesting, we're studying Romeo and Juliet this year," Amy replied with a smile.

"Well, I've got fantastic news. I've ordered the costumes for Andrew's party, you guys will just love them! The theme we're going as are the princesses of different planets, isn't that cute?"

"Mina, I'm still not very sure about this party…"

"Oh, come on, Serena. You've really got to loosen up a bit, otherwise you'll never fit in," Raye interrupted, harshly.

Amy bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come, while Lita and Mina frowned at Raye, disapproving of her insensitive words.

Serena's eyes began to water up, the tears threatening to spill over as dejection consumed her. She knew she didn't fit it, especially not up to her friends' standards, but she never thought her friends cared so much.

"Oh sweety, you know Raye didn't really mean what she said. She just opens her big mouth before thinking about what she says," Mina soothed the upset girl.

"Yes, but you know you mean what you say when you just blurt it out!" wailed the girl, her baby-blue eyes flooded with tears as they ran gently down her face.

A tall figure loomed over their table as she sat there crying, her friends horrified to see who it was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cry-baby. What's the matter now, dork?" chuckled a familiar voice that belonged only to the person she loathed.

Looking up with drying eyes, Serena shot Beryl a look of pure hatred.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic:) Please Read & Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome by me, anything to help my writing 


	2. Transformation

**A Rose amongst the Thorns**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Sailor Moon or its characters! winks

* * *

One of the most popular seniors at Crossroads High, Beryl had long wavy red hair and a pair of dazzling topaz eyes that could turn you into stone if she looked your way. Although she hated to admit it, Serena was envious of her gorgeous looks and popularity. 

_It's so unfair that someone like _her_ has everything I've ever wanted_, she thought, resentful.

Beryl's glossy pink lips were curved into a smirk; her hand placed on her hip, making her appear even more threatening.

"Oh, give it a break for once. Can't you see she's already upset?" Lita warned, protective of her best friend.

"God, I don't know why you guys hang around this loser. She's the biggest drag. You should really join my group of friends, you know," Beryl informed them, motioning to her posse.

Serena looked over at Beryl's friends and made a look of disgust. There was Zoisite, a girl with wavy strawberry-blonde hair that stopped half-way down her back, her eyes a dark shade of forest green. Her boyfriend, Malachite, was standing beside her, his arm wrapped around her hips as if in ownership of her. He had very light blonde hair, sometimes appearing a silvery-white, while his pale blue eyes were preoccupied on his girlfriend. Next to them stood Alan and Ann, another notorious couple. Mahogany hair fell over Alan's cobalt blue eyes and a flicker of desire flashed through them as he looked over the petite blonde being insulted by Beryl. Ann had shoulder-length auburn hair; her eyes were a hue of brown with a tinge of burgundy mixed in them. Her hand was grasped tightly onto her boyfriend's shirt, as if this was the only method of keeping him from wandering.

"We do not need, nor _want_, to be in your group of "friends". Got that Beryl?" Raye informed in a heated voice, her eyes turning a dark shade of magenta, something that happened only when Raye was pissed off.

"Whatever you say, princess. Let's go guys," Beryl said as she snapped her fingers and walked away from their table, her group following her away.

"I hate her so much," Serena spat out when her worst enemy had gone.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Sere. We all know she's really an evil witch," laughed Lita, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah! Anyways, we have more important things to worry about, like Andrew's party…" Mina started, rambling on about the masquerade ball being held on Friday.

Serena sighed happily as she watched her friends chatting excitedly. She was so fortunate to have friends who cared about her so much.

* * *

**Friday evening 6p.m**

Serena sat in one of her best friends' lounge room, her stomach churning with butterflies. She was nervous and had been all day. Three of her friends were there also, but they were more excited about the party than anything else. Mina sashayed into the room, her arms full with the costumes she had ordered for the ball.

"Hey guys, these are our costumes! Don't they look absolutely beautiful?" the blonde bombshell sighed softly as she handed out the outfits to her friends.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier. Sorry, Serena, but you'll have to be the Moon Princess. The store ran out of costumes for the other planets," Mina told her as she handed her the costume.

Serena frowned; it was always her that had to be different to the rest of her friends.

"Don't worry, Serena. That makes you more unique, you can be the leader of our group of princesses," Lita voiced enthusiastically.

Everyone nodded and smiled, knowing she would agree with being the Moon Princess if they all did.

"Fine, but you guys have to help me look good," Serena finally said in a discontented tone.

Her four friends cheered and quickly rushed off to different rooms in Mina's large house to get changed.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Three girls stood outside a door, waiting for their two friends to finish getting changed.

A luminous green dress clung to Lita's curvy body, creating the illusion of a forest nymph. The bodice was swirling with detailed patterns, the forest-green satin dress reaching the floor. Her arms were covered with long white gloves that stopped just above her elbow. She had her crimped brown hair out with a silver tiara placed delicately on her head. Her mask was of a pale green colour, multiple green gems garnishing it. She held in her hands a gold scepter with a single green gem situated on top and a sign of Jupiter etched into it.

Amy looked like a water sprite in her sweeping blue dress, it swirling wildly every time she moved. A polished silver tiara sat upon her blue head, matching that of Lita's. She too wore long white gloves, her hands grasped around a gold scepter with a shining blue gem at the top, the sign of Mercury carved into it. Her pale blue mask showed off her bright blue eyes, many sparkling blue gems decorating it.

Raye tapped her foot impatiently with her red high heels, giving her the appearance of a fiery enchantress. Her off-the-shoulder crimson dress was tight around her upper-body, while loose and flowing from the waist down. Her straight black hair fell down her back, her own silver tiara sitting neatly on top of her head. Her mask was a pale red, and like her two friends, was covered with numerous red gems. She held a gold scepter in her gloved hands as well, hers with a radiant red gem on top and the sign of Mars engraved into it.

"Mina, would you hurry up and finish Serena's make-up, otherwise we're going to be late!" Raye screamed through the door, while knocking on it several times.

Mina opened the door ajar and gave her waiting friends a cheeky smile, "Okay, okay, I'm done."

"Show us what you look like, Mina," Amy requested, a small smile on her face.

Opening the door fully, the honey blonde girl stepped out and proudly showed off her costume. The apricot-coloured dress she wore accentuated her body, giving extra emphasis to her long legs due to the long split up the side. Her turquoise blue eyes were sparkling gleefully behind her pale peach mask, various different orange gems embellishing it. A silver tiara rested on top of her head, her cascading blonde hair giving her the image of the Goddess Venus herself. Held in her gloved hands was another gold scepter; a glittering yellow gem resembling a topaz was positioned on top, the sign of Venus marked into it.

"Ooh, you look absolutely stunning!" Lita complimented.

"Yeh, yeh, great. But where is Serena? The limo is coming soon and I'd rather not be late for this party," Raye complained loudly.

"Yes, alright, Raye. Keep your panties on. Drum roll please. Now presenting the NEW and IMPROVED Serena Tsukino! Come on out Serena," Mina said as she stepped away from the door way to reveal her creation.

Everyone gasped as they saw Serena, the newly transformed Moon Princess. Her platinum blonde hair was up in their usual odango hairstyle, a large white flower in each of her odangoes. Mina had expertly curled her long hair, the golden locks tumbling freely down her back. Serena's dress embraced her body like a second skin; the translucent white silk wrapped tightly around her and then flowing out at the knees. Butterfly-like silk wings extended from the back of her dress, giving the impression of an angel rather than a princess. Her cerulean blue eyes shone brightly through her pearl white mask, an assortment of different coloured jewels adorning it. A small gold tiara decorated her head, a ruby-red heart-shaped gem situated in the middle of it. She did not wear gloves like the rest of her friends, but instead held her Moon scepter, which had a silver shaft and an extravagant ruby-like gem on top, in her manicured hands.

"Wow…Serena, you look so beautiful!" her three friends cried out in unison.

Serena's porcelain cheeks flushed a bright red, making her appear even more innocent than she already did. She walked out slowly, looking in one of the mirrors on the walls, and gasped at her appearance. She indeed did look beautiful; Mina could sure work magic with those fingers of hers. For the first time that day, Serena thought she may actually have fun at the ball. The limousine honked loudly from outside and the girls scurried off, thrilled about the night to come.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you guys for your lovely reviews :)I will try to make it more unique, lol. Hope you like my 2nd chapter Enjoy! 


	3. First Meetings

**A Rose amongst the Thorns**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor the characters contained in the anime!

Attention all readers! There will be a flashback segment later on in this chapter and I just wanted to tell you that the thoughts are in normal writing while everything else is in italics. Thanks!

* * *

A tall, muscular man stood in a crowded ballroom with his friends, his midnight blue eyes scanning the people at his best friend, Andrew's, party. The grand door that led to this well-decorated ballroom had been pushed open, inviting all guests to enter. Darien spotted a girl in a slinky black dress, the neckline plunging low to reveal a substantial amount of cleavage. The dress seemed to hug at her voluptuous form, the black contrasting well with her honey-hued eyes. The split up the left side of her dress displayed long cream legs that ended in pointy black high heels, enhancing her height even more. Her normally wavy hair was now a mass of tiny red ringlets that appeared to spill down her back. Catching him checking her out, Beryl flashed one of her most seductive smiles at him. 

"Man, that Beryl is so hot, I'd do her any day," a man with silver-blonde hair stated.

"Diamond, I swear you're so horny sometimes," Darien half-joked as he playfully slapped his friend on the back.

"Whoa! Look at those girls coming in now!" Chad, the musician in their group, exclaimed suddenly.

Darien turned towards the entrance and gasped. Four glowing beauties strolled in; all dressed in their own unique colour of green, blue, red and orange. He recognized these girls immediately as being four of the most popular girls at school: Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina. However, it was the mysterious girl walking in a step behind them that made his breath caught in his throat. She was a rare vision, a shimmering angel that seemed to glide through the darkness and straight into his heart. Her long golden tresses swayed gently in the breeze, her semi-transparent dress showing off her slender figure. Purity and innocence radiated from her like a new-born cherub, the moon itself envious of her beauty.

"Who is _that_?" Darien muttered in complete awe.

"Who is who?" asked a confused Andrew.

"Nevermind, I'll go find out for myself," he replied absentmindedly as he walked towards the girl who had caught his attention.

His friends stared after him as he approached an unknown girl, puzzled expressions plastered on their faces.

Serena stood bewildered near the entrance of the ballroom, not quite daring to move any further. Her friends had ditched her as soon as they had arrived, scattering off in different directions to go find cute boys to flirt with. Her ocean-blue eyes surveyed the surrounding room nervously, capturing the picturesque scene before her.

The ballroom was brightly lit, many burning candles lined up along the walls. A large crystal chandelier hung from the centre of the room on a thick gold chain, each crystal reflecting the light shining through it, creating a multitude of assorted colours that bathed the ballroom below. Couples in various different costumes swirled together as they danced around the room, the orchestra playing loudly in the background.

_Wow, Andrew must be really rich_, Serena thought as she stood in admiration of her surroundings.

"Hello, my name is Darien Shields, may I have the pleasure of a dance?" came a deep male voice, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Serena glanced up and looked straight into the cobalt blue eyes of the most popular guy at Crossroads High. His jet black hair was flopped casually to one side, his white mask seeming to hide his true identity. An immaculate black tuxedo was fitted to his well-built form, a bluish glint shining off the suit. A long black cape flapped wildly behind him as the wind blew through the open doorway, the inside of it a dark crimson red. He was smiling charismatically, his pearly white teeth flashing at her in the light. It was his eyes that captivated her though; they appeared to be a black hole that could pull you into them if you dared look long enough. However, this was not the first time she had been caught staring at his eyes. There had been many previous occasions where she had taken sneak peeks at the most sought after guy in school.

And now those same royal blue eyes she had often day-dreamt about were pleading. Pleading for her to take his hand, which he held out, extended to her.

"Well, my lady? Will you accept?" the voice came again, making Serena's spine tingle.

"Uh…Um…Yes," she finally managed to stutter out, placing her hand in his.

_A little dance couldn't possibly hurt_, she thought as he whisked her onto the dance floor, _tomorrow I'll go back to being a social nobody again, I should at least enjoy myself tonight…_

Darien held the enchanting girl closely in his arms as they swayed slowly to the music. His hands were placed tenderly on her lower back, the silk dress feeling soft beneath his fingers. She had her arms around his neck awkwardly; she was not used to being this close to a man before, especially not one that was so charmingly handsome. Serena looked up at him through her long golden lashes and gave a shy smile, the lustrous cherry lips almost inviting him to consume them. Her hypnotic blue eyes twinkled merrily up at him, causing him to stare deeply into them. Time seemed to stop around them as they gazed into each others' eyes.

Anger blazed through Beryl's system as she watched Darien and Serena dancing together. She clutched onto her dress, causing the silky material to wrinkle, not caring that it had cost her thousands of dollars to purchase.

_That little brat_, she thought, infuriated at the fact that Darien even paid attention to that clumsy bimbo, _who does she think she is? _

Resentment boiled up inside of her, her breaths coming out short and quick, giving her the appearance of an enraged demoness. Flames seemed to burst out of her tawny eyes, which were slowly turning a dark shade of amber as jealousy consumed her.

_You'll get yours soon, Serena, you'll get yours_, Beryl thought wickedly as a plan formulated in her head, _no one tries to steal my man without paying for it_.

* * *

**Saturday night**

Serena sat on her bed, her pet cat lying on her lap. She stroked the cat affectionately, purrs escaping from the black fur-ball.

"What have I gotten myself into, Luna?" she asked her beloved pet, which was also one of her best friends, "I really like him."

She felt as though she could talk to Luna about everything regarding her life and not be judged about it. It had already been two years since the fateful day where she had rescued her from a pack of bullying kids. She held the beautiful black cat closer to her, causing her to look up at her owner with big eyes and meow softly as to ask what was wrong.

"Oh, it's just so complicated…" she replied with a light sigh.

Serena lay down on her back, placing her friend beside her on the bed and reminisced about the remarkable night before.

* * *

_It had seemed like an eternity before the night eventually came to an end and the earth began revolving once more around them. The ballroom had started to empty out already, only a few remaining groups of people still there. Her head had been resting on his chest for the most part of the night, her eyes closed as they had danced. She could not recall a time where she had felt more exuberant._

"_Can I see you again?" he asked when the orchestra had finished their final piece._

_Serena looked up and saw those same intense eyes staring back at her._

Had he been looking at her the whole night?_ she wondered._

"_You want to see me again?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone._

_Darien gave a small nod. "Yes, desperately."_

"_But…But I can't," she finally uttered as she remembered who she was and how different their social standings were._

I can't let him know that I'm one of the most unpopular girls at school_, she thought, pushing herself out of his strong arms._

"_Huh? Why not?" he asked confused, feeling empty space where she had just been a second ago._

"_I'm sorry, I just…can't," she answered in an almost inaudible voice, her eyes staring down at the floor._

"_Can…Can you at least tell me your name then?" begged a frantic Darien, his eyes pleading at her once more._

_She gave him a tiny smile. "Just remember me as Serenity, princess of the moon," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_With that, she turned around and raced towards the door, one of her white flowers falling out of her hair as she fled. He stood, dumbfounded, as he watched the girl of his dreams run out of the door and temporarily out of his life._

_A man who had been observing the two the whole night smirked slyly to himself. He watched as Darien walked towards the fallen flower and picked it up, holding it dearly to his chest._

"_Silly fool. That girl is mine and no one, not even _you_ Darien Shields, is going to get in my way," the man said aloud, an evil glint in his darkening blue eyes._

_Beryl snickered quietly to herself as she overheard this. _Perhaps I have found myself an accomplice to assist me in executing my plan_, she thought naughtily as she approached Alan. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Thanks for everybody's reviews, I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far :) Sorry it has taken me a while to update, hope you like this chapter as well! 

To Ka0ri-chan: Yep, the dress Serena is wearing is that of Neo-Queen Serenity's :D


	4. Discovery

**A Rose amongst the Thorns**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor any characters belonging to the anime :)

* * *

Serena opened her eyes, startled. As her vision became more focused, she saw large azure eyes staring down at her. 

"Mina! What the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death," the just-woken girl cried out in fright, taking a deep breath to try and calm her quick-beating heart.

"Serena, it's midday already. What were _you_ doing last night?" her friend asked, making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Uhh…I don't know. I guess I must've fallen asleep late because I was thinking about…" she stopped, suddenly.

"Thinking about what?"queried Mina, her eye-brow arched.

"Oh, nothing really. So, did you come over for a particular reason, because I'm still kind of sleepy," the yawning girl asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to ask you where you got off to Friday night. First you're dancing with that hunk and then you just disappear!"

"I was just…feeling a bit tired, that's all. Sorry, I should have told you guys before I left," she lied, hands fidgeting.

"Hmm, well I guess I forgive you," she said as she leaned in and hugged her friend who was still in her crumpled pajamas.

Serena watched the girl that sat in front of her. Her sapphire blue eyes were sparkling with excitement like a girl who knew a secret and was dying to tell someone, a silly grin on her face.

"Oh, go on, spill it. I know you want to," she finally told the girl who looked like she was about ready to burst.

"Well, you remember the host of that party on Friday night, Andrew? We danced together the whole night; he wouldn't let any other guy dance with me! And then last night he called me and we talked for hours on the phone. He's so heavenly…" trailing off, enjoying her own state of bliss.

Serena smiled sadly as her ecstatically happy friend continued talking about her new found love interest, oblivious to everything around her. She could still picture Darien standing in the ballroom, his arm outstretched towards her, a dazzling smile on his face. Sighing, she shook the image from her mind, trying to forget him.

"Serena? Is something wrong?" Mina asked, suddenly aware that something wasn't right with her usually bubbly friend.

"Oh…nothing's wrong. How about we go have some breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Breakfast! You _do_ mean lunch, right?" the blue-eyed blonde laughed, reassured that if her friend still had an appetite, it meant she was fine.

* * *

Darien sat in one of the booths in the arcade where his best friend worked. Although Andrew's family was one of the wealthiest families in town, he liked being independent and not having to rely on his parents for all his expenses. So, at the protest of his parents, he got a job at the local Crown Arcade when he was 16 and had been working there since. 

"Andrew, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to find this girl if no one knows who she is?" the frustrated man asked in irritation.

"I don't know, man. I'm not sure if I can be of much help," Andrew replied while handing his friend a cup of steaming coffee. "Maybe you should just forget about her."

Darien took a sip of the hot, brown liquid and sighed the hundredth sigh that day. He couldn't forget her, it wasn't that simple. This girl was different to all girls he had known before. Her beauty was astounding, not just because she was physically attractive, anyone could be beautiful on the outside. It was her soul that made her special, a golden aura that surrounded her complete being, touching everything and everyone around her. Her lapis blue eyes twinkled with an innocence that he never thought existed, her purity shining throughout her and everything she did.

"I…I can't. I _have_ to find her," the raven-haired man stated, resolutely.

* * *

A black haired girl sat at one of the tables in the local arcade, two friends sitting opposite her. Her fingers tapped noisily on the table, her impatience showing as she waited for her other two friends to arrive. 

"Where _are_ those two? Mina left ages ago to find Serena," Raye demanded to know, breaking the silence.

"Oh, they'll be here soon, Raye. Don't worry," smiled Amy, calmly.

"Yeh, look. Here they come now," Lita informed the others while waving at her two friends who had just walked into the arcade.

The two blondes sat down next to their friends, apologetic smiles on their faces.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to take that long. _Someone_ took their time getting out of bed," Mina teased, giving her friend a cheeky look.

"Don't blame _me_! Who was the one who kept blabbing on about Andrew?" Serena exclaimed in defence.

"Andrew! Is _that_ why we're eating at the Crown Arcade, Mina?" asked the girl with dark ebony hair, her lavender eyes narrowed at the blushing girl in front of her.

Before the girl could be bombarded with more questions, a sandy-haired man walked up to their table, a notepad in his hands.

"Hi, what can I get you guys?" the man asked, his hand reaching for the pen in his pocket.

"Hi Andrew!" four girls cried in unity, giggling at the ever-reddening girl sitting beside them.

"Hey Andrew…" the embarrassed girl said, looking up at the man with her baby-blue eyes.

"Hey Mina, so _these_ are the friends you were telling me about," Andrew laughed, a broad grin on his face.

The honey-blonde girl nodded while flattering her long eyelashes up at him, making all her friends pull gagging faces at each other. Leaning over, he whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle madly in response. The four friends watched as the two entered into a flirting match, electricity flying energetically between them. Standing up, Serena stuck her tongue at the pair of love birds in front of her, causing all her friends to laugh even harder.

"Well, since it seems we no longer have a waiter, I'm going to order our food at the counter," she told her group before turning around and walking straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch it…" she began before looking up into a pair of familiar cobalt eyes.

Darien studied the girl who had just walked into him and drew in a quick breath, not quite believing who stood before him. Two neat odangoes adorned her head, the rest of her golden hair flowing down her back, almost brushing the floor. Bright blue eyes blinked in surprise, while normally pale cheeks were blushing pink. Her slender body was enveloped by an oversized jumper, a long skirt reaching down to her shins. It was _her_.

"Serenity, it's you! I've finally found you!" cried Darien happily like a little boy who had just found his long lost toy.

_Oh no! I've got to get out of here_, Serena thought before turning towards the exit and scrambling out of the arcade.

Taken aback for only a second, the man chased after her, leaving Serena's friends to stare blankly after him.

"Please! Don't run away from me again!" begged the distraught man, his black hair unruly in the wind.

The desperateness in his voice caused her to stop in her tracks. It hurt her to hear him like this. Turning around, she finally decided to face him, her head held high and her shoulders pushed back.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned him, not an ounce of a tremble in her voice.

"I want…you. Or at least to get to know you," he replied, hand reaching out towards her.

Stepping back, she glared up at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"You want to know who I am? I'll tell you. I'm someone who isn't just unpopular, but also gets picked on constantly by Beryl and her groupies. I'm a nobody. Serena Tsukino, _reject_ of Crossroads High," she finished dramatically, tears glistening in her eyes.

A moment of silence passed as he digested the information, a stunned expression on his face. Shaking her head, the petite blonde allowed the tears to run down her face and fall to the ground. Surprising her, Darien pulled the girl into his arms, holding her close.

"I don't care about that, I only care about you," he said with a warm smile, gently wiping the tears from her face.

Serena looked up at him through tear-stained lashes, opening her mouth to say something but instead found lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and tender, yet filled with passion at the same time. His tongue entwined with hers, causing her to buckle slightly at the knees. It seemed as though everything else had disappeared around them and they were the only ones left that mattered.

_What am I doing? I hardly know this guy and I'm already kissing him!_ the thought flashed through her head, forcing her to break away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breathless from their kiss.

"I've…I've got to go!" she yelped in alarm, turning on her heels once more and running all the way home.

Darien stared after her, mouth opened agape. _What is with this girl and running away from me?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Omg! Omg! Thank you all SOOOO much for your reviews. I'm so happy that you guys like my story:D I'll try to keep up the good work :) Please keep reviewing for me! 

To ka0ri-chan: Sorry, I guess I should've cleared that up in the last chapter. I, personally, don't think that a mask is able to hide your identity so much that so a person who knows you wouldn't be able to recognise who you are. That's why Beryl knew it was Serena but Darien didn't, because he had never met her before. :)

To Sailormoonhannah: Yeh, but don't cliffhangers make it so much more interesting? This chapter doesn't have much of a cliffhanger, so it's all good. Hehe.


End file.
